


【贺红】情敌的正确进阶方式

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Kudos: 14





	【贺红】情敌的正确进阶方式

1.

在A市大学城里有件人人都知道的秘密，或者说是八卦。

只是介于八卦的范围实在太广，久而久之反而成了众人皆知的秘密，而之所以是秘密，自然是因为在两个当事人面前不好提。

其实这八卦说长也长，说短也短，说短了吧，也就一句话的事儿。

——贺天和莫关山两个人是情敌。

2.

如果不是因为那个女生，这两个人还真没什么太大交际。

毕竟一个是市中心那精英群集的高校高材生，而另一个则是五环开外一个普通二本院校的学生。

贺天读的是法学专业，莫关山则是理工科的。

他们两个人的距离，差不多就有文科和理科的思维这么遥远。

3.

谈起他们结识的那道桥梁，隔壁外语学院的院花，其实在这两人追求之前就已经相当出名了。

院花小姐有个写意的名字，也和名字一样有着仿佛戴望舒笔下雨巷少女特有的惆怅和叫人一目生怜的柔弱，密切贴合所有男生对于自己未来妻子的期待。

据莫关山的回忆，当年他在市中心的餐厅里和她相遇，被她的外貌打动内心，再被那一口流利的法语深深折服，自此非她不娶。

这个事情在贺天出现之初也是为整个A校津津乐道的八卦之一。

4.

只记得那天莫关山还学着人穿西装买了玫瑰，从五环以外千里迢迢赶来学校门口告白，一颗真心扑通扑通直撞，仿佛随着女神轻盈的脚步而起伏不定。

他更是伸长了脖子往里张望，只等着自己的女神从校门口出来。

5.

然后他就看到贺天和自己的女神肩并肩，一路谈笑风生。

6.

现在想起来，莫关山只觉得自己是气得咬牙切齿，恨不得把那个贺天碎尸万段。

可当时莫关山是真的觉得非常尴尬，而且极其难堪。

女神向他笑着问好，一旁贺天脸上带着职业性的微笑也转过视线看他，莫关山恨不得地上有条缝好叫他钻进去躲躲——那样的笑容和眼神他见过多了。

那样轻蔑中还带着些许好笑的眼神，仿佛在嘲笑着自己和他们这些精英们的差距。

他不记得自己是怎么乘着地铁回到学校的了，只记得自己拉着兄弟喝了一晚上的酒，从《单身情歌》唱到《他一定很爱你》，直把宿管大叔唱到上楼为止。

7.

这还只是个开始罢了，莫关山并没有放弃。

像他们这些读理工科的，最不缺的大概就是坚持和韧劲了。

8.

再后来，莫关山当年领着一堆兄弟在人女生寝室楼下的表白，不料又碰上贺天这个瘟神。

贺天一通电话当即便通知了门岗大叔，那一伙人连蜡烛都还没能点起来就被赶得干净。

这件事莫关山已经筹划了大半个月，结果贺天这么一通电话就把心血毁了个干净。

莫关山逃走的时候虽然跑的狼狈，却还是不忘装模作样耍酷留下一句——“你小子放学时候给我小心一点！”

贺天表示这红毛简直幼稚的跟小学生一样。

9.

说到做到，第二天莫关山还就通知了一帮兄弟来堵人。

天气晴好，地点也准确，只是不料堵成了见一。

那时候的贺天正在图书馆挑灯夜战准备司法考试，见一在外头狂呼滥叫地拖着一溜的社会青年跑完了半个A校。

在那之后，身为学生会会长的展正希自然替自己的竹马出头了一把。

谁料莫关山这个人太精，没能抓住人。

鉴于自己广播站站长的身份，那段时间的广播站简直跟文X时期一样，天天在那里悬赏莫关山此人。

自此这个五环以外的莫关山彻底在A校出名。

而介于见一那时候在广播站里声讨的“冤有头债有主”，贺天这个首号情敌也一起跟着出名了。

10.

说起来简直就是一段黑历史，贺天拒绝回忆那段时间的舆论。

总之那段时间他一向极好的异性缘跟着莫关山这一茬一起结束了。

一直在大半个月以后，见一才在贺天“充满了善意”的微笑下，在广播站里自我承认了错误。

“认识你真TM倒霉！”

事后见一如此怒号道。

贺天终于仔细想清楚了前因后果，叹口气询问了莫关山的联系方式。

见一精神一振：“哦？你要帮我报仇？”

贺天没有回答，只是直接拿走了莫关山一溜的微博微信电话号。

11.

莫关山收到贺天的谈判邀请时，心情是万分忐忑的，出门前甚至还和那帮兄弟们交代完了后事。

上铺的大哥安慰道：“诶，莫哥，怕什么！那贺天看上去也就个子高点，没有一拳头解决不完的问题。”

对面床的兄弟也符合道：“一拳头不行，那就两拳。”

莫关山摩拳擦掌了一会儿，认真地点了点头——为了心爱的女神，豁出去算了！

12.

不知道是不是故意的，总之贺天将谈判的地点选在了莫关山当初和女神初次见面的餐厅中。

怎么能在这种神圣的地方动手呢！

当莫关山正纠结着走到贺天正对面的时候，下一秒就被桌上一溜的《论法的精神》、《论犯罪与刑罚》、《当代主要法律体系》给震慑完了。

——好像忘了这家伙是法学专业的了。

——所以这拳到底揍还是不揍？

13.

“坐吧。”

贺天揉了揉眼角，合上书抬头看面前这个局促不安的少年。

从对方进来开始，他就一直在观察，如今他也终于得出了对于莫关山这个人的评价。

——外强中干。

“你别以为你很厉害，筱筱还没和人交往呢，最后也不一定是你赢！”

贺天抬头看了他一眼，忽然笑了。

“你和见一那笔账我都还没算呢。”

“切。”

莫关山宛若大爷一样踢了踢腿，潇洒地坐在了沙发椅上。

“这事儿落在他身上，就是他倒霉呗！”

“但这事我不能不管。”

莫关山看着眼前这个贺天脸上虚伪的笑容，心里就想上去一拳，暗暗观察了贺天的体格许久，他终于胜券在握道。

“哼，男人就用男人的方式解决！”

贺天就看他眉毛一挑，便知道他大概打着什么样的心思，可他并没有拒绝，只是慢慢解开了第二颗衬衫纽扣，起身道。

“好啊。”

14.

那晚到底发生了什么，也就只有当事人两个知道了。

总之莫关山回来的时候鼻青脸肿，也不说话，开了一盏小灯就连夜开始磨自己的锤子，吓得上铺的大哥一晚上没睡好。

而当后来上铺大哥从莫关山的桌上看到一堆的健身房广告时，感觉自己差不多知道原因了。

——不是所有的法学生都是真书生啊。

15.

自那之后，贺天便常常被人堵巷口。

在用了一记过肩摔把莫关山砸在地上后，贺天终于开口。

“差不多就行了吧。”

“谁TM……不行了！”

莫关山扒着墙起身吐了口血沫，眼神有些挫败，可依旧带着股倔劲。

贺天并不否认自己对于那位筱筱女神有所好感，但他以往也并不是那么执着的人。

也许是因为他想要得到的东西，从来都能很轻易入手，所以也没有这样的体验——他从来不会像莫关山一样努力展现自己，并为喜欢的人献上一切。

明明是最愚蠢的行为，可看着莫关山那执着的样子，却忽然也有些觉得有趣起来。

“如果你能有任何一样事情赢我，我就退出。”

其实如果莫关山当时聪明一些，他就应该明白，他追求女神又何必在乎贺天？

但他就是被这么给绕了进去。

16.

天气慢慢转冷，这几日的阳光洒在身上总是极温暖的，尤其还是在这样一个多雨的秋季里。

下了四五天的雨，天空终于放晴。

见一懒洋洋地伸了一个腰，往下铺一望，便好奇道。

“诶诶诶，你和筱筱怎么样了？”

贺天继续刷着手机，一路说了和莫关山的那个约定。

“艹……这个莫关山可以啊，居然还能把你个贺大律师逼到这个地步？”

说着他便拆了贺天床头的薯片，吃了一地的碎末子。

“你在看什么？”

见一一张望便看见一溜的饭菜，正好奇贺天是关注了什么饭店的公众号时，终于被那大大的红毛两个字给成功噎到。

“……这红毛有够贤妻良母啊，啧啧啧，这龙虾做的，我都饿了。”

见一抹了抹嘴巴，顺手就给展正希发了一条短信约着周末去吃龙虾。

“诶？这真是他做的？真厉害。”

贺天微微一笑，继续往下面划。

于是一溜的：

《好可怕！不看不转下一个就是你或你的朋友》

《越是有故事的人，越沉静简单》

《紧急通知：这是一条能救命的微信，赶紧告诉你的朋友！》

《震惊！这些食物不能一起搭配你真的知道了么！》

……

就这么进入了见一的眼睛。

自那之后，按照展正希的话说就是“一提起红毛就笑得跟个傻逼一样。”

贺天深有同感。

“那个红毛……确实很有意思。”

17.

当然有意思。

两个人从开始的打架到后来的拼酒，再到后头的跑步跳高，滑板和自行车，贺天自己也觉得奇怪：这一圈玩下来，红毛竟然还没放弃。

也大概是这样的日子成为了日常，到真的结束的那一天时，贺天还有些猝不及防。

18.

“你要出国了？”

贺天手中的书页一顿，抬头看向面前那个柔柔弱弱的女生，并不掩饰自己的惊讶。

“是，我想一个人出去看看。”

筱筱仿佛早就已经做好了心理准备。

“你看，无论是否出国考研，像我们这种语言生出去见见世面也总是好的。”

“那……多久回来？”

筱筱不由得轻笑。

“怎么，莫非系里传的你喜欢我这件事是真的？”

贺天也觉得自己这一问有些太过急切了，却还是笑了笑。

“如果我说喜欢，你就会留下来么？”

“可你明明知道根本不存在这个问题的。”

筱筱眯眼盯着贺天，语气里透着怀疑。

“若我说会留下来，可你又真的会说吗？”

贺天一愣，随后苦笑着摇了摇头。

“那个红毛这次大概心都要碎了。”

筱筱意味不明地笑了笑：“这才是贺大律师最担心的原因吧。”

贺天第一次感觉到了语塞。

19.

见一明显感觉到这几天的贺天有些急躁，不由得出言劝了两句。

“贺天，马上就要司法考试了，你这样可不行啊，怎么了？女神走了，你也撑不住了？”

贺天不置可否。

见一也正刷着微博。

“诶，说起来上次我偷偷关注了你那个情敌红毛，往日里天天刷屏的家伙这几天居然一条微博都没发，也真是‘问世间情为何物，直叫人一生死相许’啊……”

贺天轻轻啧了一声，把微信又刷了一遍，依旧没有任何的消息。

往日里这红毛一天不闹腾仿佛就歇不下来，如今过了一个礼拜，终于是一点消息都没有了。

见一就这么看着贺天背起书包，起身推门就走，不由诧异道。

“诶诶诶，这么晚了，你去哪里？”

“图书馆。”

20.

图书馆有专门的凌晨自习室。

如今临近深夜，内里的专用自习室依旧灯火通明，不少人都还聚在那处。

如此对比外头的部分便显得有些冷清过头了。

贺天倒是很喜欢这样的气氛。

安静而冷清，仿佛深陷在深海的黑暗之中，永无尽头。

而他也就是在这里碰到莫关山的那位女神筱筱的。

有些事情大概真的是缘分。

可在如今的社会里，人与人之间的缘分又实在是太过脆弱了，只不过是断了社交工具，这个人仿佛就真的从这个社会之中消失了一般。

贺天复又打开微信。

蠢红毛的那一栏对话框里写满了对方每日里要比赛的内容。

对方的头像是一只老虎。

看着那张牙舞爪的凶相，贺天忽然又想起那日堵他巷子口，揉着手臂狠狠地看自己的模样——那眼神真是叫他印象深刻。

对了，还有失败时候的样子。

那眼神之中透着不服气，可又不得不压抑住心底的愤怒，守着所谓男人之间的约定，老老实实地和他再约时间。

那眼神黯淡的样子也很漂亮。

当然，最美的时候还是下一次出现在他面前时的眼神——那样的执着，那样的坚定。

被那样子的眼神注视着，这将会是一件怎样愉悦的事情啊。

等贺天回神的时候，纸上已经写满莫关山的名字。

然而这也都是过去式了。

贺天的心忽然觉得有些空落落的——他现在才发现，原来两个人之间真的隔了这么远的距离。

如果没有筱筱，他们从开始就不会有交集了。

也许他们的每一日都应该是像现在这样。

周围的空气依旧安静，安静地几乎凝固，就连微微叹气的声音都显得有些重了。

——可他依旧眷恋着那样的眼神。

21.

贺天从来都是一个行动派。

当莫关山打开门的那一刹那，如果放在平时，他大概会直接一拳打上去。

而喝了大半个月酒的他大脑根本转不过弯来。

因而他只是对着人打了一个酒嗝。

22.

“……你怎么会喝成这样。”

贺天有些嫌弃地走进那个简直如车祸现场一般的男生寝室。

地板上各种各样的罐装啤酒东倒西歪地倒了一地，包括莫关山的衣服和裤腿上也满是酒渍。

“哼，来看我笑话啊……切。”

上了头的莫关山才不管对方的语气，只一味发泄着一直以来的郁闷。

“你有、有有什么好笑的！反、反、反正你也一起失恋了！”

贺天被莫关山那大舌头的模样给逗乐了开去，却是刺激到了莫关山。

“我我、以前就觉得你这家伙真TM碍眼！”

莫关山忽然起身，朦着一双眼睛，揪着贺天的衣领，不管不顾地怒吼道。

“你、你、你！TM就不能让我一次！”

“每天看我输你、你！你很开心是不是啊！”

贺天叹了口气，跟着坐了下来。

“喜欢就去追啊，你也可以一起到国外去。”

莫关山忽然沉默了，久到连贺天都觉得他不会回复了，莫关山却忽然开口。

“……怎么会啊，我再跟上去……有什么用。”

“这就放弃了？”

“哼！”

莫关山又开了一罐啤酒。

“你这家、家伙根本就不喜欢筱、筱筱还来跟我抢……”

贺天一愣，没能阻止对方开酒的动作，许久才讪讪地笑了。

“我怎么会不喜欢她。”

莫关山扭过头又不说话了。

两人之间的气氛忽然有些沉默的诡异。

贺天终于开口打破了尴尬：“可你也没有拒绝不是？”

“我……我可不能输！”

莫关山抬头喝干净了最后一口酒，狠狠地瞪了贺天一眼。

“只有你，我绝对不能输。”

听着这句，贺天却忽然舒心的笑了。

“下回我们……要不要再比点别的？”

到底最执着的人是谁才对呢？

23.

“红毛啊，其实你完全可以和我比做饭。”

在贺天第五十次差点烧了厨房之后，莫关山终于把贺天永久地从助手名单上划去了。

“滚滚滚，一边待着去，别给老子添乱！”

贺天摊了摊手，表示无奈，只能专心坐下来看莫关山在那里准备炒饭的样子。

“也不知道是哪个家伙大半夜不睡觉，TM竟然要吃宵夜。”

听着抱怨，贺天哈哈地笑了两声。

“那也不知道是哪个家伙大半夜喝了酒跑去敲人家警察局的门啊。”

“……艹。”

如今已经醒了酒的莫关山终于开始反省之前的傻逼行为。

他明明知道自己的酒量比不过贺天，可依旧憋不住想要比一比的心思。

“做饭……就算赢了也没什么实感。”

贺天知道，莫关山就算想要那种更加帅气的，总之能彰显他大男子主义胜利的比赛方式。

他就托着腮，看着对方忙碌的背影。

“做饭怎么了，我看就很厉害啊。”

末了，贺天还不忘加上一句。

“很帅。”

莫关山手里的锅得意得都快颠到天上去了，虽然面上不显，可那歪着的嘴角明显就透露着主人的心情大好。

难得被这么个刻薄的家伙表扬一句，莫关山也大方地同贺天缓和了气氛，给贺天的情敌等级降了降。

“其实吧，你这家伙条件也不错，要不考虑换个对象？”

“那怎么可以，我可是很专一的。”

莫关山不由对此嗤之以鼻，暗道，最不能信的就是律师那张嘴。

贺天倒是有些无奈了。

“我可是真的很专一的。”

24.

上铺的大哥半夜上个厕所，忽然看见莫关山半夜里正看着书，差点没当场尿了。

“卧槽，莫哥，你大半夜不睡觉干什么啊？”

“看菜谱。”

“……哈？”

上铺大哥认真地思考了一下，然后开口。

“……莫哥，我们念的是理工科，而不是新东方吧？”

“啧，还不是那个贺日天！”

莫关山狠狠地翻过书页。

“MD昨天竟然说老子的蚂蚁上树不正宗，有本事自己做啊！艹！”

可你理他干什么呢？

上铺大哥拍了拍脑子。

“诶……我说莫哥啊，你有没有觉得你最近提贺天的次数有点多啊。”

“啊？”

“……他难道不是你的情敌么？”

“是啊。”

莫关山抬头看了对方一眼：“怎么了？”

“……有大半夜看菜谱给情敌做饭的么，我TM跟你住了两年多了都没这待遇！”

看着莫关山一脸呆滞的模样，上铺大哥呵呵地笑了两声，暗道了一句，莫山山，你怎么玩的过那个贺天啊……

然而最后到底还是去上厕所了。

25.

在那之后莫关山没敢接贺天的任何电话，包括短信。

然而这怎么可能拦得住贺天？

因而在一个礼拜后，莫关山都已经定下住到老家去时，贺天就已经杀过来了。

26.

听到对方过来，莫关山连袜子都没来得及穿，就从窗口爬下来往外头跑——他也不知道是为什么，但他现在并不想看见对方。

如今轮到贺天来堵巷口了。

26.

贺天气喘吁吁地喘了好几口气，心下感慨了一句，这莫关山莫不是属兔子的，以前怎么不见他这么能跑？

“你跑什么？”

我TM知道还用得着跑么！

贺天一步步靠近，莫关山最后被逼到了墙根上，早已无路可退。

“见着我这么怕？做了什么亏心事？”

“老子才没干！”

贺天呵呵笑了两声。

“没干，那你又跑什么？还七天没接我电话？”

莫关山有点语塞，又急又窘整张脸都涨得通红。

“你、你才是！追我干什么！还把我堵这里！”

“说得好像你以前没干过一样。”

莫关山第一次尝到了被自己坑的滋味。

“解释呢？”

解释解释！解你MB！又不是写你们那种司法论题！样样东西都要解释。

“解释什么！”

被逼急了的莫关山眼睛都有些发红。

这些日子来他想着上铺大哥讲的那句话，大半夜都没能睡好，如今罪魁祸首就在面前，他真是恨不得直接把人人道毁灭了，然后回去痛痛快快睡一觉。

“MD解释老子半夜给你看菜谱，被人嘲笑么？真是看到你就觉得心烦意乱得要命……”

听着这一连串连珠炮一样的发言，贺天的心情有些复杂。

看着面前人脸随着那一句句话变得越来越红，一个揣测在他心里慢慢浮现。

“……红毛，你不会是喜……”

“滚滚滚！不可能！”

我还什么都没说呢，就不打自招了。

贺天叹了口气，仿佛勉强妥协一般道。

“行，那就是我喜欢你。”

……啊？

方才还在迅速运转的CPU终于停转。

莫关山只眼睁睁地看着贺天站在那里，抱着手臂，身体前倾渐渐向他靠近，阳光从巷口如轻纱般缓缓打下，仿佛也一起拉缓了时间的脚步。

“你刚才的那个问题，我早就说过了。”

贺天的声音带着一贯略显轻浮的笑意在耳边炸开。

“就是因为喜欢所以才追啊。”

27.

“所以你们TM就这么交往了？”

见一一边啃着鸭脖子，一边看着贺天处理着一堆复习资料。

“怎么会，他根本没同意，半路就跑了。”

虽然这么说着，贺天却并不显得失落。

“然后呢？”

“然后我就搬到他家去了。”

“哈？！”

见一手中的鸭脖子终于掉了下来。

当然如果他看到贺天那天直接带着行李摸上门的样子，大概还是会同情一把莫关山的。

“从情敌变成恋人……你们也是够可以的，不知道远在西方的女神听到这个消息会不会欣慰得要死。”

见一大笑了两声，如莫关山以前自己说的。

——这事儿落在他身上，就是他倒霉呗！

28.

见一也没等太久，不过下一个情人节，他就在贺天的桌上看见了一把刻着莫字的锤子，心下已经明了大半。

得，成了！

“不过贺天，你回的什么？”

贺天挑了挑眉，笑的开心。

“《中华人民共和国婚姻法》实用版。”

……行了，你们赶紧结婚去吧。

·END·

————————————————

抱歉发晚啦~今天生日给自己产一颗糖嗷~ @None 小天使的点梗。


End file.
